Bobsku
Nation Information A growing country of German Jews founded by the Holy Prophet/Messiah Bob. Though on august 11th the national religion was changed to shintoism due to popularity. On the day of signing of the constitution it was said that those who live in this country shall all ascend into the land of the Gods. The Bobsku-El Franklin O War resulted in the signing of a Treaty that became the formation of a long term friendship between former rivals. Since the Wars end, the Nation of Bobsku has significantly improved its economy and military. Most citizens in the country approve of King Hotpiebob. "He has always given us what we wanted and we never had a problem with it." said Ferdinand von Lindemann, A proud citizen who is a member of the Bobist Party. "We citizens only get happier as our King makes decisions....except when he goes to war....we get a little scared.". The Nation of Bobsku is divided into Five Provinces. Bob The home of the nation capital Bobtopia and other government centers. Corneria Mainly consisting of small villages. Most of the countries food supply comes from the farms and factories here. Area 1 No villages are allowed to be settled anywhere in here. Political and War prisoners are usually kept in the many government and military facilities here. The Government also is working on a space program here and working on new military weapons. Hexon Full a many big cities mostly run by corporations. Neo Arcadia Another province filled with large cities and some small villages. It also contains an underground city called Mortellia. Bobsku's Bobist Politics The Nation of Bobsku is run by the Bobist political party. The Bobist have been in control since the nation was formed. other parties are The Communist party, and the Liberal Dragonist party, which are well known among citizens of Bobsku. These parties do not receive government funding due to the Bob is King Act of 6/25/2008. The Bobist Party The Leader of the Bobist Party is Hotpiebob, who is currently King of Bobsku. Bobists believe in lower taxes for a better economy. They do not maintain a strong military but do make sure it is able to do the job when Raiding inactive nations. Bobist are huge supporters of the alliance CRAP. It is because if this they do not waste much tax dollars on military funding. At the moment they rely on protection which was promised from CRAP. Bobists also supports immediate military action if CRAP goes to war. Bobists support their weaker allies. They spend lots of government money on foreign aid to their most loyal allies. Bobists support negotiation with imperialistic nations that declare war on their allies. Most Bobists believe government money should be spent on infrastructure and technology rather than over powering the military as long as Bobsku is protected by their alliance nations. The History of Bobsku The capitalist republic of Bobsku is a nation at only a little over a month old. Many events have occurred in Bobsku along with a war. The people of Bobsku have been having many inter-racial problems. On 7/19/2008 After a heated debate, violence broke out between two ethnic groups. Buildings were burned to the ground and many lives were lost. Though in response King Hotpiebob ordered armed soldiers to stop the violence and maintain control. Bobsku-El Franklin O War Much drama occurred between The King of Bobsku and the King of El Franklin O. The drama turned into war after King Franklin declared it. Hotpiebob was accused of throwing feces on his Wife. The war is known as The Bobsku-El Franklin O War though many citizens call it the War of Franklinian Aggression. Many citizens believed the excuse for the war was just an excuse for developing imperialistic principles. Though this proved to be false after the two nations declared peace with one another and signed a Friendship Treaty soon afterwards. The Nation has been a longtime member of CRAP(Coalition of Royal Allied Powers) due to its friendly nations and ability to help secure the nation of Bobsku. The Bobsku Alliance Crisis Later in the month of July, Bobsku was found to be caught up in many deals which was good for the nation but made the nation incapable of helping its allies as the Bobist party promises to do. Many Bobist members put blame on the King for not watching out for this. These many deal with new nations resulted in The destruction of the nations close ally El Franklin O. This also resulted in Operation Hope. A secret operation which includes many nations. King Hotpiebob had managed to clear up the nations aid slots. Though now the nation is only waiting for aid promised from CRAP and has sent aid to its new ally Adamanthia for reconstruction after the War for Adamanthia to show that Bobsku still support its allies. The Darkelton War: Operation Hope On August 11, 2008 Bobsku declared war on the nation of Darkelton. The reason was for harassing and targeting Bobsku allies. Operation Hope began as Bobsku declared war, though other nations are also expected to get involved. Thus began the Bobsku-Darkelton Conflict. By the evening of August 11, The nation of Bobs World declared war on Darkelton joining Operation Hope. The Morning of August 12, The nation of Ivalice United joined the Operation. Though by mid day negotiations began between Bobsku and members of Tempest mainly Darkelton. It turned out Darkelton was in fact a member of Tempest. Bobsku ordered all invading allies to stop hostilities and decided to make peace. The War ended. Some citizens did not approve of this war and the CRAP alliance didn't approve of the war either. Though Bobsku did goto war with CRAP approval they were not willing to aid in this battle and left Bobsku responsible for anything that occurred in the aftermath. The National Flag Dispute On August 1, 2008 the political parties of Bobsku came together in Bobtopia for a discussion of the Bobsku Flag. The Flag was hand picked by Hotpiebob after gaining office. The Communist party claimed that the Flag symbolized a new world order and globalization. The Liberal Dragonist party came to see what the communist were saying and agreed. City hall erupted in violence by the end of the day. The Liberal Dragonist Party and The Communist Party started a five day civil war with the Bobist Party. Many buildings were burned down within Bobtopia and many people were killed due to the Fighting. On August 2, two car bombs went off near the Bobist Castle of Greatness killing two security guards. A Military division was called in to protect the Castle. That night a Communist militia attacked the Castle but the militia was defeated by the Bobsku Military. The Conflict continued. On August 4 Kin Hotpiebob Signed the Anti-Coup Act. No one was allowed to plot against the Bobist Party or Government anymore. Chris Honeywell the leader of the Dragonist Party was arrested and Dragonist Militias were being hunted by Agents and Military. On August 5, All Hostilities stopped. The Political parties came together again and agreed on the formation of a new flag featuring a Lion. The Lion represented God and Might. Environmental Crisis It was understood that no separate group of alliance could intervene to end the War of the coalition. The War entered its 4th week and the radiation levels of planet Bob were finally beginning to drop. Bobsku citizens protested in the streets to either help the environment or bring an end to the senseless alliance war. King Hotpiebob decided to take the position to wait the war out. The administration protested the war but did not do so dedicatedly. Even the members of the Bobist party demanded the government to take a stand. King Hotpiebob announced a new deal. Bobsku shall seek trade with other nations who produce pure water making it easier to send water to provinces not located near large bodies of clean water. The Clean Bobsku plan was put into effect September 3, 2008. Citizens were pleased with the governments actions. Post-Darkelton War:Economic Boom Before the War against Darkelton the Bobsku nation was focused on making Bobsku stronger than Darkelton and making sure that the day the nations went to war. Bobsku will win. The Military became strong because of this but the economy suffered. The Nation was not able to finance its own military without foreign aid. After the conflict ended King Hotpiebob made a plan for an Economic reform. Widely known as Bobonomics in the nation, Bobsku left the protection up to CRAP. The Military budget was safely cut due to this. The production of Tanks,aircraft and missiles were reduced leaving for tax money to be spend on infrastructure. Bobsku continued its uranium business with nuke seeking countries. Tax dollars and Foreign Dollars were used to build businesses and homes for the people of Bobsku. Bobsku also invested into Tech businesses. New technologies were developed such as microwaves, iPods, new cars, and computers for use by Bobsku citizens. The Money was also invested into building harbors for trade. This aided the Clean Bobsku Plan presented by the Government. The Friendship treaty and other treaties The nation offers a friendship treaty. If the leader of Bobsku agrees a Friendship treaty maybe signed. Under this treaty both nations will provide each other with assistance when needed. Both nations shall send aid to one another if is attacked by a tyrant nation. Though nations do not need to send aid if the war was started by the Leader who signed this treaty. Allies of Bobsku On August 9 the nation of Bobsku and Demon Nation created a personal alliance. The two nations have come together under the secret military Operation being carried out under Bobsku's 5 star General Albert Speer. Though these secret operations are yet to be released to the public. These secret operations ended on 8/12/08 after nearly risking a full scale alliance war. The Enemy Darkelton and The nation of Bobsku struggle to settle their differences. Though they hope someday they can live in peace with each other. Signed Treaties -'The Bob-Franklin Friendship Treaty' (Ended due to the destruction of El Franklin O) This Treaty was signed after the two rival nations declared peace and proposed a new plan to create a better world where both nations may peacefully trade with one another and no longer be threatened by War. -'The Bob-Adam Friendship Treaty' Nation:Adamanthia During the War for Adamanthia Bobsku had made a proposal to help the nation is deep crisis. Though due to a massive amount of deals being done with other nations in order to create a stronger Bobsku the nation was not able to aid Adamanthia on time. Hotpiebob of Bobsku sent the Treaty to Adamanthia in order to create a stronger friendship between the two nations. Hotpiebob pledged to help Adam create a stronger and safer Adamanthia. -'The Bob-Franklin Friendship Treaty 2' Nation:Shmucksy Long after the El Franklin O-Darkelton War, King Franklin found a new nation and as soon as this news arrived to Bobsku. King Hotpiebob restored the Bob-Franklin Treaty as The Bob-Franklin Friendship Treaty 2. A Large Producer of Uranium The nation of Bobsku is a large producer of Uranium. This is where a lot of its profit comes from. Leaders from around Planet Bob come to Bobsku to make deals with Bobsku in order to make nuclear weapons. Even though Bobskus Uranium makes the world a much more dangerous place, the economy has never been better. The nation is now about to afford mass infrastructure and technology which helps create a better military and a safer Bobsku. To Trade with Bobsku usually costs a nation millions of dollars a month or a large upfront payment. Prices range from 1,000,000-5,000,000. Usually 2,000,000 a month closes a deal but if King Hotpiebob feels generous he may close a deal with 1,000,000. Category:Bobsku